kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Shift Brace
The is one of Kamen Rider Drive's transformation devices. In this case, being the device that holds Drive's Shift Cars as a remote for his Drive Driver. Initally used by Protodrive, it was inherited for the completed Drive, first tested by Kiriko Shijima before Shinnosuke Tomari was recruited to become the new Drive. On two separate instances, duplicate Shift Braces were manifested by Roidmude 027 and Gold Drive, who both copied Drive's data to become Imitation Drive and Gold Drive respectively. Gold Drive's version is fully-colored jet-black in comparison to the original. In the future, the Shift Brace is used by the future Drive, Eiji Tomari, before being taken along with the Drive Driver by the Paradox Roidmude who uses it to become Dark Drive. Functionality To transform, the user turns the key on the Drive Driver and rotates a Type Change Shift Car into its Lever Mode before inserting it forwardly into the Shift Brace via the until the tip of the Shift Car hits the . Once the Shift Car is set, the user must hold the car and lift it up and down back into the Shift Landing Panel to finish the transformation sequence into Kamen Rider Drive, right after the Drive Driver announces and the corresponding Type used. The only Shift Cars usable to Drive when he is not transformed are the ones that change his Type forms. After transforming with a Type Change Shift Car, the user has the option to switch between different other Shift Cars. To do so, the user must turn the Advanced Ignition, pull the used Shift Car out, convert the new Shift Car to Lever Mode, insert it back into the Shift Brace, and repeate the same lifting action. This would change the base Shift Tire from the Type, or any previous Shift Tire used before, and cause the Drive Driver to announce and then the corresponding Shift Car used. If the Shift Car that is being used is lifted at least once, the user will be given a power boost, while the Drive Driver says either the Type used if a Type Change Shift Car is currently in use (ex. "Type Formula" would be "Formula") or the last name of a Tire Exchange Shift Car (ex. "Hooking Wrecker" would be "Wrecker"). Depending on the amount of times it is lifted, the Drive Driver repeats itself that many times, up to three, while also initiating different functions. To initiate a finishing attack, Drive must turn the Advanced Ignition and press the button on the Shift Brace, which makes the Drive Driver announce with a revving noise being looped. Lifting the Shift Car afterwards would then give Drive an exceeding amount of power, as well as cause the Drive Driver to announce and then the corresponding Shift Car used. Though in the case of Shift Dead Heat, which doesn't have a Lever Mode, the Drive Driver instead just announces when the Igniter is pressed. Drive may now release the power gained in any way he wishes, unless the Shift Car does not comply. This is shown when Shinnosuke couldn't utilize the Dream Vegas Shift Car's Full Throttle, as he didn't get a jackpot. In order to have the Drive Driver cancel the transformation, Drive must remove the Shift Car currently placed in the Shift Brace and press the Igniter. Sometimes, after a victorious battle, the Drive Driver would say as a compliment to the user's great job. While Drive is in civilian form, the Shift Brace can either act as a navigator or receive messages. At the same time, the Shift Brace is able to have a physical examination for its user. It can also somehow act as a watch for Drive. When Gold Drive is in possession of the Banno Driver, the Shift Brace is not a part of the transformation. Instead, it appears once he fully transforms into Gold Drive and only allows him to channel either his own power or the exploited weapon he hijacks. Once Banno steals a Shift Car or Signal Bike, he can load them into his Shift Brace and press the Igniter, allowing him to exploit their powers through either his combat techniques or one of his hijacked weapons. In one instance, he uses the stolen Signal Tomarle to activate the hijacked Zenrin Shooter's Full Throttle attack. Gallery - Normal= Drive SC Levermode.png|Shinnosuke changes Shift Speed from Machine Mode to Lever Mode before... SETTING IN SHIFTBRACE.PNG|inserting it into the Shift Landing Panel of his Shift Brace Drive Transformation effect.png|The G-Driving Suit almost completely fusing with Shinnosuke's body - Dead Heat= SideCarDrive.jpg|Drive changes Shift Dead Heat from Sidecar Mode to... TDHHenshin1.png|Shift Car Mode before inserting it into the Shift Landing Panel of his Shift Brace so that... TDHHenshin2.png|the Shift Car/Signal Bike hybrid can shoot electricity into his Drive Driver's screen, causing... TDHHenshin3.png|Drive to enter the Dead Zone state while... TDHHenshin4.png|the Type Speed Tire flies away from his torso so that... TDHHenshin5.png|a set of tire projections can shoot out and... TDHHenshin6.png|become the DH Kourin where it materializes the armor around Drive as... TDHHenshin7.png|the Kourin Signal separates into various pieces while... TDHHenshin8.png|the Type Dead Heat Tire appears for it to... TDHHenshin9.png|attach across his torso before the armor merges with his body in order to... TDHHenshin10.png|release a lot of electricity, thus... TDHHenshin11.png|completing his transformation into Type Dead Heat - Tridoron= FIRE ALL ENGINE!.png|Shinnosuke activates Shift Tridoron by pressing the button marked "DRIVE" before... TTRIHenshin1.png|inserting it into the Shift Landing Panel of his Shift Brace and... TTRIHenshin2.png|lifting it until the Shift Car hits the Chrome Guard Bumper, causing... TTRIHenshin3.png|Shift Tridoron to shoot a laser into his Drive Driver's screen where it displays the word "Go" with... TTRIHenshin4.png|a bright red "R" symbol followed afterwards so that... TTRIHenshin5.png|a set of tire tracks can surround Shinnosuke as Tridoron begins to glow where... TTRIHenshin6.png|it gets ready to separate and... TTRIHenshin7.png|form Type Tridoron's armor while... TTRIHenshin8.png|all of the Shift Cars fly around Shinnosuke as... TTRIHenshin9.png|the armor merges with his body along with... TTRIHenshin10.png|the Type Tridoron Tire materializing and... TTRIHenshin11.png|attaching itself across his left shoulder, thus... Drive Ep 33.png|completing his transformation into Type Tridoron }} - Abilities= - Wild= OVERWILD.png|Type Wild: Over Wild Drive has you all tied up.jpg|Type Wild Wrecker: Snaring cable - Technic= Type Technic's Analyzing Ability.jpg|Type Technic: Machine analyzing Type Technic's Dual Vision.jpg|Type Technic: Secondary vision Type Technic's Precision Power.jpg|Type Technic: Combat precision Ladder Expander raising.jpg|Type Technic Braver: Lifting claw So THERE's the Gravity.png|Type Technic Gravity: Gravitational well KRD - I WAS FROZEN TODAY!.jpg|Type Technic Winter: Freezing wind - Dead Heat= KR Drive's Dead Zone.jpg|Type Dead Heat: Dead Zone DeadHeatDrive Tire energy.png|Type Dead Heat: Energy tire manifestation - Formula= Faster than a speeding missile.jpg|Type Formula: Over G-Force running speed F01 fullspeed running.png|Type Formula Mantan: Nitro boosted running speed F02 Jacky extend.png|Type Formula Jacky: Floor jack extending F03 Full Throttle.png|Type Formula Sparner: High-speed tire rotation - Tridoron= Rapid the Freeze!.jpg|Type Tridorn: Rapid pulley rotation Type Tridoron fast speed.png|Type Tridoron: Fast movement Type Tridoron guard barrier.png|Type Tridoron: Energy barrier Attack123 dulicaption.png|Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3: Duplication Four Drive lunching Spike.png|Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3: Spike launching Four fire tornado.png|Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3: Fire tornado manifestation People Saver Cage.jpg|Type Tridoron People Saver: Trapping and lifting - High Speed= High Speed Diamond Guard.png|Type High Speed: Strong defending body Drive HS MMF Fireattack.png|Type High Speed Flare: Flame scorching-enhanced striking }} - Protodrive= ProtoDrive punching.png|Acceleration and fast punching ProtoDrive memory reading.png|Low Beam Eye - Gold Drive= Gold Drive Weapon Hijacking.png|Weapon hijacking GD Fireball.png|Fireball manifestation }} - Full Throttle= - Wild= Rumble Dump FullThrottle.png|Type Wild Dump: DriRumble - Technic= Technic Rescue Down.PNG|Type Technic Braver: Rescue Down - Dead Heat= Dead Heat Punch.png|Type Dead Heat: Unnamed punch DeadHeatRiderKick.jpg|Type Dead Heat: Dead Heat Drop DeadHeatDropFlare.png|Type Dead Heat Flare: Dead Heat Drop - Formula= Full Throttle Formula Punch.png|Type Formula: Unnamed punch Wpid-20150313083556.jpg|Type Formula: Formula Drop - Tridoron= TriDrop.png|Type Tridoron: TriDrop Attack 123 Kick FT.png|Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3: TriDrop People Saver Hunter FT.png|Type Tridoron People Saver: Justice Cage trapping People Saver Doctor FT.png|Type Tridoron People Saver: Cure Quicker healing People Saver Braver FT.png|Type Tridoron People Saver: Ladder Expander lifting - Fruits= Drive Naginata Musou Slicer.png|Type Fruits: Naginata Musou Slicer - High Speed= Drive High Speed Full Throttle Kick.PNG|Type High Speed: Unnamed kick }} - Protodrive= Proto-Drive kick.png|SpeeDrop - Gold Drive= Signal Tomarle Hit Macher.png|Hit Macher (Tomarle ver.) Gold Drive Door Ju scattershot.png|PerfecShot GD Rider Kick.png|Unnamed spinning kick GD Second riderkick.png|Unnamed flying side kick }} - Miscellaneous= - Protodrive= -Over-Time- Kamen Rider Drive Secret Mission - Type Zero -C1F75C19-.mkv snapshot 10.44 -2015.02.13 01.26.53-.jpg|A Bat Viral Core in Protodrive's Shift Brace - Imitation Drive= Roidmude027.png|Roidmude 027 about to transform with copied versions of the Drive Driver and Shift Brace }} }} Notes *The Shift Brace resembles part of an automatic transmission shifter. *If a Viral Core is used in the DX Shift Brace, instead of reading it like normal, it causes the Drive Driver to announce . **However, in episode 0, Protodrive is able to read the memories of defeated Roidmudes by inserting a Viral Core into the Shift Brace. The Drive Driver will only announce "Dangerous" if a damaged Viral Core is used, otherwise it will play the memories without making any announcement. Considering Chase's true form as a Roidmude, Proto-Zero, this was a function exclusive to Protodrive. *Unlike the Drive Driver, Shinnosuke is rarely ever shown taking off the Shift Brace ever since he started wearing it in episode 1. The only time he removed it was in episode 27, where he was suspended from transforming by Mitsuhide Nira after being tricked into attacking a disguised Brain. External Links *TV Asahi's page on the Shift Brace Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Bracelet device